Boredom, Computers, and Strange Exchange Students
by It'sOnlyForever
Summary: When Connor hacked into the Home Office's mainframe for some reasearch on his English report, he had no idea how big the fallout would be. Set pre-series. T for teenlyness  swearing and the like , may go up depending where my muse takes me.
1. Delante

_Boredom, Computers, and Strange Exchange Students_

**AN:** Ok, this came to me when _I_ was "kill me now" bored in my computer class at high school, trying to listen to my iPod without getting caught and wondering how to hack through the school's block on the internet to get to FanFiction. I had recently discovered the awesomeness of Primeval and obviously fell in love with Connor Temple. This is the chaos that ensues. Happy reading!

Oh, and if I get any facts wrong, _please_ tell me. Unfortunately, I've never been to Britain. It's on the list of places to go! I swear! I do what research I can but my research skills are poorly lacking. This is a pre-emptive apology to anyone and everyone now!

-ItsOnlyForever

~O-O~

Connor was bored. He was more than bored, he was "kill me now" bored. The type of boredom that forces you to find something to do or sit and stare at the wall, drool hanging out of your mouth, eyes glazed over, and vaguely wondering if you can eat the moon. This is not a good thing, especially since Connor had a computer in front of him.

Connor had, to the utter lack of surprise, finished his English report early. Many people would classify _Why Governments Hide the Truth_ interesting fiction, closely resembling fact, but Connor had done his research, on the Home Office mainframe. There were reports of the Lock-Ness Monster (poor Nessie had died years ago), that the US had discovered how to use the alien spacecraft discovered at Roswell (it was a stick-shift), and there was an oil deposit under Siberia that the Russian's knew about but refused to tap (to drive petroleum prices up).

As he skipped over to the CIA mainframe from the United States, Connor felt a presence over his shoulder. The high-school teenage hacking wiz looked up and gulped.** (1)**

"Mr. Temple, the CIA mainframe. I do hope this is a gag site. And where is your essay?" Professor Earl asked of the terrified student. Connor slightly smiled and handed the English teacher his report, swallowing nervously. "It seems you've done your research, albeit illegally," he remarked after skimming the lengthy essay. "A detention for hacking, and a pending A on your essay. Congratulations and go to the office." Mum was going to _kill_ him.

Connor sat in the Headmaster's **(2)** office with his head in his hands. He glanced up when the assistant, a pretty (in a girl-next-door kind-off way) brown-haired, brown-eyed transfer student from the U.S., started talking. "My best friends would love you." Connor listened intently. "You're funny, smart, and awesome with computers. I think between me, Rav'ika and Ryuusei, I'm probably the best with computers and you definitely impress me." As Connor blushed, the intercom on her desk buzzed. "They're ready for you. Good luck, Connor Temple." She shook his hand, slipping a piece of paper into it.

"I never caught your name."

"Lea. Lea Delante."

"I think I can remember that. Off to certain doom I go!" And with that, Connor (almost) cheerily went into the office. He had no idea what would be in store for him next.

~O-O~

**(1)** I believe it's referred to as secondary school (school when your 14-18 years old) on the other side of the Atlantic but it doesn't sound right to me. Switch it in your head if you wish.

**(2)** Headmaster, principal, take your pick.

Just an FYI, I had an English teacher my freshmen year in high school named Mr. Earl. Yeah, he's out there. And exactly like Prof. Earl too.

And an explanation on page breaks. This: ~O-O~ means a beak between the story and an author's note. This: _-_-_ is a break in the story, usually time. I do it like this because if I don't, I forget to put the line breaks in when I go to post.

I'll try to keep up on this. It'll be my first chapter fic that I didn't wait until it was finished to start posting. *gulps* But if you review, I _should_ post faster!


	2. CIA or FBI

_Boredom, Computers, and Strange Exchange Students_

_Chapter 2: CIA or FBI_

**AN:** So my idea that posting would somehow convince me to be more consistent, dedicated, and, well, _working_ on my stories worked. Sorta. It was actually out of guilt for not updating that I sat down to type, without an idea where I'm going with this. *laughs* I've got so many different ways I could go and I have to pick! AH! But without further adieu, here is chapter two. And I suddenly feel clever for being able to rhyme unintentionally.

Oh, and I'm not too happy with all the gazillion line breaks I had in CH1, so I'm trying to cut so of them down…

~O-O~

_"I think I can remember that. Off to certain doom I go!" And with that, Connor (almost) cheerily went into the office. He had no idea what would be in store for him next._

As Connor nervously walked into the headmaster's office, he tucked the piece of paper from Lea into his pocket. **(1)** He glanced around the room, noticing Headmaster Caldwell and a man in a dark Armani suit. Headmaster Caldwell was a lean, unusually tall man with hair somewhere between the color of cola and black, slightly curly and relatively short. He seemed deceptively relaxed, leaning back into the black leather chair with steepled fingers. In contrast, Armani Man seemed overly tense. His longer, dark blonde hair was disheveled, as if he had run his hands few it a few times. His dark green eyes had slight shadows under them as if he hadn't slept well the night before. Great. Somebody called the authorities and they didn't seem too happy. _Mum's not going to kill me, she's going to draw and quarter me!_

"Mr. Temple, do you know why you're here?"

A nervous gulp, seconds pass, Armani Man coughs. "Because I got an A on me essay?" Armani Man twitched, trying to hide a smirk, as Prof. Earl walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. Some bloody Russian exchange student had me edit her Fan Fiction," Headmaster Caldwell quirked an eyebrow while Armani Man twitched again. Seemed he had a hard time controlling his sense of humor. "But moving on." Headmaster Caldwell sat straighter while Armani Man adjusted his lovely purple tie. Headmaster Caldwell continued.

"Mr. Temple, I repeat, do you know why you're here?"

"Well, no one _really_ knows why we're here, we just are. Preferably in a quasi-happy state of existence, but existence nonetheless." Connor tentatively smirked at his attempt at humor but quickly retreated into the relative safety of the chair's cushion when Armani Man straightened up from leaning against the wall to address Connor.

"Mr. Temple, can I call you Connor?" Connor nodded. "Connor, this meeting was called, without your parents, for a reason. Professor Earl brought your essay and research methods to the attention of Headmaster Caldwell, who contacted Home Office, who contacted me at the U. S. Embassy. I'm here on behalf of both governments. Connor, we're very concerned that a mere teenager could hack into our respective mainframes, in a non-secured computer, without us finding out. The only reason why we found out in the first place is the intervention of your English Professor." The more the man spoke, the farther Connor sunk into the chair. At this point Connor was about to fall onto the floor and crawl under the Headmaster's desk. "Connor, if it is okay with your parents, we would like you to work in the tech department of the CIA, or Home Office, if your parents are uncomfortable moving you overseas. You would still get your full education, provided by the government office of your choosing, the best professors we can find, on the condition that you work with the tech department and keep the other hackers from doing exactly what you did. You would be paid of course." Connor jolted up in his seat.

"Wait, so your telling me that your security sucks, so you want to hire me, take control of me-sorry _my_ education, and possibly move me overseas? Um, I don't even know your name! And how am I supposed to know you really are from the CIA?" Connor's indignant and incredulous stare, along with his tirade, amused Armani Man to the point of no return. Through fits of laughter, of which Connor was not fond, he dug his wallet out and handed Connor his badge.

"I'm sorry. My name is Agent Taylore, but you can just call me Julian. Our security, well, it doesn't suck but it's obviously not up to par. The education, you would actually have a little more freedom in which classes you choose, not to mention the schedule is a little more flexible. And as for moving overseas, that, along with the rest, has to be cleared through both you and your parents." After a close inspection of the badge, Connor seemed satisfied and handed it back.

Over the next hour or so, Julian outlined the plans available to Connor, with Connor fidgeting with his ring the whole time. Eventually, Julian got tired of watching it and asked what the ring was. Connor looked down at the small gold band before answering.

"Julian, this is my father's wedding band. My mother gave it to me when he died three years ago." To Connor's immense relief, Julian didn't offer the generic "I'm sorry" or "my condolences." No, Julian merely nodded gravely, then wisely moved on to how, and what, they were going to tell Mrs. Temple. After a few tweaks to the rough outline, Julian and Connor climbed into Julian's blue Ford Edge and were on their merry way to, what Connor assumed was, certain death at the hands of his mother.

By the time Julian had pulled onto Connor's street, Connor was fidgeting so much that _Julian_ was starting to fear Mrs. Temple. What on earth had she done to make Connor so nervous? As Julian put the car in park, he turned to Connor.

"Connor, this isn't normal for someone to be this nervous going to tell their mom something. What's wrong?" Connor glanced up like a deer in headlights, _the boy is totally terrified,_ Julian though. _Maybe this isn't the best idea. But orders are orders._

"Me mum doesn't like computers or government agents. Dad was helping an agent friend of his track down a group of would-be terrorists when they found where Dad and Michael were and stormed in. Dad gave his life in the name of the country and to protect Michael. He didn't want either of them to be captured and then they find us. Mum's still really touchy about anything involving computers or governments." Connor looked over at Julian, practically miserable.

"Well, Connor, I can promise that nothing will happen. You'd be at headquarters the whole time, under maximum security, and you won't be doing _any_ fieldwork. On that, you have my word." Connor nodded and they got out of the Edge. They made their way up the sidewalk, Connor leading, and just as Connor was about to insert his key into the lock, the door swung open to reveal a frazzled-looking 40 something with graying red hair and storm blue eyes. Connor swallowed audibly.

"Hi Mum."

~O-O~

**AN:** Heh. There's CH2 for ya! Next up, telling Mum!

**(1) **Lea is pronounced like LEE, just spelled weird…

I am SO sorry about the humongous wait! I'd say something about my standardized graduation tests, my English paper, or my crazy family and schedule, but really, I just take forever to write. And maybe waiting until I get 1,000+ words on the actual chapter (not counting ANs) was a bad idea. Or maybe I should just have Danni Lea go Nazi on me more often and force me to write. I love it, I really do, I just…well…I don't know, I forget I have running stories? I blame lack of reviews.

Thanks to my Reviewers: 4233 and Megan Mash

Thanks to my Alert people: vnienhuis, kickarora, and Excalibur's Scabbard

Thanks to all you scurvy dogs who didn't take the time. ;)

But definitely thanks to the people who keep me sane. Danni Lea, Nakato Ryuusei, London Bai and Diane Hart, xBlackRabbitx, Case Dee, and anyone else!


End file.
